A conveyance seat capable of switching a state of a seat main body has been already known. One example of the conveyance seat includes a conveyance seat including multiple movable members such as rotary links and capable of operating each of the multiple movable members to switch the state of the seat main body (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).
The conveyance seat described in Patent Literature 1 will be described. Such a conveyance seat is a vehicle seat including a retractable/expandable ottoman. Moreover, a link mechanism including multiple links is provided between the ottoman and a seat cushion. The link mechanism includes a fixing link, a front link, a rear link, an upper link, and a drive unit. Further, the drive unit has a motor and a feed screw movable in an axial direction by drive force of the motor, and couples the fixing link and the upper link together.
In the conveyance seat of Patent Literature 1 configured as described above, the motor is actuated to move the feed screw in the axial direction, thereby moving each link. As a result, a state of the ottoman is switched by moving operation of each link, and specifically, is switchable between a housing state and a use state (a state in which the ottoman supports the lower thighs of a seated person).